


I Watch You

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, cat hybrid, dog hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin watch each other from afar instead of confronting their feelings.





	I Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.

xxx

Inside some janitor’s closet, heavy breathing and slurping sounds could be heard. Hyunjin was sucking the life out of her and Heejin couldn’t do anything about it. The wise thing to do would be preventing things from going further, they were being foolish after all. Yet, the warmth of Hyunjin’s mouth enveloping her cock was too hard to resist. Everything was going too fast. Still, she wouldn’t stop it. How could she? Hyunjin was the girl she had been in love with for years and now she was literally kneeling at her feet. 

_ xxx _

_ Hyunjin and Heejin met at elementary school. Like any other kids their age, they soon became inseparable, they were each other’s best friends. Hyunjin was the quiet and artsy type and Heejin was the outgoing and sporty type. They spent all their free time together hanging out. _

_ They were from different species. Heejin was a dog hybrid and Hyunjin was a cat hybrid. However, at that age, those things didn’t matter as they didn’t know the importance and impact it would have on their future. Children always thought everything lasted forever, anyway. _

_ Eventually, their relationship changed when they entered high school. It was bound to happen, as hybrids hitting puberty start instinctively gathering among their own species. It was kind of a rite of passage. Some friendships were lost along the way, very few remained and in Hyunjin’s and Heejin’s case the former happened. _

_ It was unfortunate, but they naturally stopped hanging out together and labels such as ‘best friends forever’ became memories from the past. They still cared about each other but it was time to grow up. The changes they were about to face could only be understood by the ones similar to them. Puberty was going to hit them hard. _

_ xxx _

_ “Hey, Heejin! Isn’t that your childhood friend?” Jungeun asked a distracted Heejin when they were on their way to the cafeteria. _

_ “Hyunjin? Where is she?” Heejin asked hopeful. _

_ “Oh! You just missed her… She just went the other way…” Jungeun answered back. _

_ “Damn! I wanted to talk to her, I miss her…” Heejin muttered. Unfortunately, Heejin would continue missing her for the following years. _

_ xxx _

_ Some time passed and senior year was just around the corner. Heejin had become the pitcher of the varsity baseball team after a lot of effort. She was pretty popular and desired by her peers. Whereas, Hyunjin was a well known art student who went everywhere with her sketchbook. They weren’t really friends anymore but they were cordial to one another and exchanged simple pleasantries. _

_ Despite that, they never really let go of those childhood memories and feelings. They both wanted to salvage their friendship. Actually, they both knew why they felt their bond was so strong. It was simple. They liked each other, as something more than former friends should, they’ve always had. Even before they stopped hanging out together, they knew they were not just simple friends. They were in love. They were meant to be something else. _

_ Now that all the hormonal and physical changes they experienced were already a thing of the past, it was no longer necessary to stick only to their species. Yet, it was hard. It was hard rekindling the relationship they once had. They settled on watching the other from afar. _

_ “I swear, you look like a kicked puppy every time she is in the same room as you… It’s getting tiring… When are you going to talk to her?” Asked an irritated Jungeun. _

_ “It’s not easy. You don’t understand… How do I know if she even remembers me?” Heejin dejectedly replied. _

_ “Are you dumb or what? She keeps looking at you every chance she gets… I bet her sketchbook is full of portraits of you…” Jungeun joked. _

_ “Do you think so? I mean... Do you think she remembers and still cares about me?” Heejin answered wishing Jungeun’s words were true. _

_ “Why don’t you find out? I’m fed up with your behavior… Seriously, just ask her out or something…” Jungeun suggested. _

_ “If only I had the courage… She was always the braver one...” Heejin sighed. _

_ Heejin may not have the courage but Hyunjin was determined to initiate some kind of interaction with Heejin. She missed her, she wanted to be close to her again. Frankly, she was in love with her so she wanted to take a chance before school ended and they couldn’t even try anymore. _

_ xxx _

_ Hyunjin first acknowledged being attracted to Heejin a year before they went to high school. They were having a sleepover in Heejin’s house and they were watching some romantic and cheesy movie. Heejin was engrossed in the film as she seemed to really like it. _

_ “Someday, I want to have what they have…” Heejin said out of the blue when the credits of the movie were rolling. _

_ “Bad taste? They were really gross with each other… I can’t imagine doing things like that with anyone.” Hyunjin interrupted Heejin. _

_ “Do you really mean that?” A surprised Heejin asked. _

_ “I do. At least, for now. I’m not interested in those kinds of things. I don’t like it. I just want to play and have fun… with you, my best friend.” Hyunjin cheerfully added. _

_ Hyunjin didn’t know it at the time but Heejin had insisted on watching the movie to set the mood into confessing her feelings to Hyunjin. She had everything planned. She wanted to ask her if she wanted to be her girlfriend. She was afraid of the changes they were going to face but she knew that if she had Hyunjin by her side, they would go through anything. _

_ “I like someone.” Heejin confessed in an attempt to make Hyunjin realize she was referring to her. If her original plan would not work, she hoped something else would, like Hyunjin figuring it out for herself. _

_ “What?!?! Since when?” Hyunjin asked taken aback because of the statement. _

_ “I think it’s been a while but she doesn’t know it yet. Actually, I wanted to confess.” Heejin smoothly said looking straight into Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin didn’t seem to catch Heejin’s attempts. _

_ “She? Are you serious? What about our friendship? Do you like her more than me?” Hyunjin asked not able to hide her jealousy anymore. _

_ “What? No! Of course, I like you more…” Heejin answered confused, she wasn’t getting through Hyunjin apparently. _

_ “You’d better!” Hyunjin answered and crossed her arms firmly in an obvious sign of disapproval. _

_ Maybe Hyunjin wasn’t ready yet to listen to her confession. Heejin understood that she wouldn’t get anywhere tonight and decided to drop her pursuit. She will ask her another day and make sure she was being sincere so Hyunjin would not misinterpret anything. _

_ “I promise! Don’t get mad, Hyunnie!” Heejin closed the topic. _

_ Hyunjin didn’t want to show it but she was fuming. She couldn’t believe someone could hypothetically take Heejin away from her. Who was this girl? She didn’t want to know because if she knew she thought she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Heejin was hers. She was her first friend, her best friend. No one compared to her and no one could get in the way of what they have. They were special. They were going to be friends forever and nobody was going to be more important in each other's lives than themselves. She wouldn’t allow it. _

_ Heejin didn’t know what to say to lighten the mood. She was feeling kind of awkward and Hyunjin was just staring at her. She knew Hyunjin was kind of possessive and she liked it but she wanted more out of what they had. _

_ Hyunjin wanted to calm herself but she didn’t understand why she couldn’t. She felt a deep ache in her chest just by the thought of someone else with Heejin. Heejin had become even more beautiful as they had grown older. She feared someone would steal her away and she couldn’t have that. _

_ She figured she had to be honest with herself. What she felt was more than friendship. She might not be ready to do the things the couple did in the movie but she could only picture doing them with Heejin. She wanted Heejin in her future. She wanted to be the most important person in her life and have her undying attention. She hoped she would be ready eventually and confront Heejin about it so she forgets about anyone else and only thinks of her. _

_ “How about we see another movie? This time, I choose.” Hyunjin finally said after both of them were immersed in their thoughts. _

_ “Okay! What do you want to see?” Heejin replied feeling relieved they were back to normal. _

_ That night was one of the last sleepovers they had. That year was rough on both of them and they couldn’t see each other as much. They talked over the phone every day, though. That is until they started high school and everything fell apart. Now they both wanted a second chance at being friends again, and hopefully, they would have it. They didn’t know it yet but the thing that separated them in the first place was the one thing that would reunite them again. _

_ xxx _

“Heejin, hurry up! Coach is already calling for us!” Jungeun told a disheveled Heejin. They were both getting ready for baseball practice. 

“I know, I know… I’m feeling kind of funny… I think I’m not well…” Heejin replied. 

“Yeah, dude! You look like shit… Mmmm don’t tell me… Are you feeling hot? Like you have a fever?” Jungeun inspected Heejin and sniffed her. 

“I do feel hot, I think I’m going to be sick…” Heejin sat on the bench and grabbed her head with both of her hands. 

“Heejin... I think you’re in rut.” Jungeun told her patting her back, after analyzing the state Heejin was in. 

“No way! I’m not ready! I don’t even have someone to spend it with.” Heejin replied and couldn’t avoid thinking about Hyunjin. 

“I know, dude… Mmm… I think we can get you a willing girl? Maybe Jiwoo knows someone…?” Jungeun suggested. 

Jungeun knew Heejin was not like other hybrids. Heejin was old-fashioned. She wanted a partner for life, not someone to get the itch off. She also knew that she was in love with Hyunjin but they hadn’t talked in years. She felt sorry for Heejin. She would have to endure a painful rut or she would have to spend it with someone she didn’t care about. Deep inside, she knew Heejin would choose the former. 

“No… I don’t want that… I- I- I’ll just spend it alone… I’ll handle it… But I feel too hot… Please tell the coach what happened… I’ll take a shower to clear my mind and then I’ll go home…” Heejin dizzily answered back. 

“Okay, don’t worry… Take all the time you need... You know, you can even wait for me here, I’ll come for you after practice and I can take you home… Nobody is going to be here… Don’t worry.” Jungeun proposed. 

“T- That would be great… Thanks... Go to practice or coach will get mad.” Heejin replied as she took off her clothes getting ready to hop onto the shower. 

xxx 

Jungeun went running to the field and as she was approaching it, she saw someone sitting on the bleachers. This someone never missed baseball practice whether it was in the morning or in the afternoon. The dedication, Jungeun thought and got an idea. She ran towards her intended target, completely ignoring the calls from the coach. 

“Hey! Hyunjin! Hey…!” Jungeun shouted from the distance. 

Hyunjin almost fell back from her seat. Why was Heejin’s best friend calling for her? Did she do something? Maybe Heejin had noticed her stalking and wanted her gone. 

She saw how Jungeun was coming closer and she covered herself with her sketchbook hiding from the other girl. She was ashamed she got caught, she thought she had been cautious. She hadn’t ever, Heejin knew about her coming to every practice but she convinced herself, Hyunjin wasn’t watching her. Both of them were dumb but in love. 

“Hey!! Why are you covering yourself? Am I that scary?” Jungeun mocked her when she got to her. 

“Sorry, scaredy cats, you know… Can I help you with something?” Hyunjin sheepishly asked. 

“Yes! I need your help… Mmmm… I hope you don’t take it the wrong way but… I’ve seen how you look at Heejin… Mmmm... Are you in love with her or something?” Jungeun went straight to the point. She had to, she wanted to help her friend. 

Hyunjin felt how all the blood in her body went right to her face. She felt so embarrassed. If Jungeun knew about it she would tell Heejin, or maybe she already knew and they were going to make fun of her. This was the worst-case scenario possible. 

“I- I- I- I’m not. I’m not in love with her.” Hyunjin nervously replied. 

“You know what... I don’t buy it. Your hesitation and flushed face just confirmed it… Doesn't matter, I was hoping for that…” Jungeun began her explanation. 

“You see... Heejin just got in rut and she is feeling pretty miserable because… obvious reasons … And she doesn’t have a partner… Mmmm… She likes you… I’m pretty sure she would love to spend it with you… She’s in pain and I can’t handle seeing my bro like that… I don’t want to assume but I haven’t seen you with anybody so my best guess is that you are single...? So, I was thinking, perhaps you could help her…. Maybe?” Jungeun suggested. 

Hyunjin was perplexed. There were a lot of things going on right now. To sum it up, Heejin liked her and she needed someone to spend her rut with, that someone could be her or that’s what her best friend wanted. This had to be a joke. 

On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity for rekindling things with Heejin but at what price? Her virginity? Did she want to give herself to Heejin? Was she ready? Just yesterday she was planning to talk to her after practice for the first time in years. But now she was supposed to have sex with her? 

This whole situation was messed up. She was still not sure of what to do. Still, Jungeun needed and answer and her instincts told her that she had to get to her. She had to at least see Heejin. The rest she would improvise. 

“I’ll go to her. Where is she?” Hyunjin asked determined. 

“She’s in the locker rooms, she was going to take a shower...:” Jungeun provided. 

“I’ll go. Thanks for letting me know.” Hyunjin turned in direction to the locker rooms and when she was starting to move, Jungeun grabbed her by the arm. 

“I trust you, please help her.” Jungeun whispered and then went to face the coach, who had already caught up with her. 

xxx 

Hyunjin ran to the lockers. She was anxious and a little scared. She didn’t know what to expect but she would try to be brave and act accordingly. She hoped Heejin wouldn’t reject her. She didn’t know if Jungeun had been telling the truth or all of this was an elaborate prank. Either way, she had to be careful. 

She entered the locker rooms. The lights were off and it seemed nobody was there. The place was pretty big so it was possible Heejin was really in the showers. She had to compose herself and look for her. 

She was nearing the showers when something caught her attention. She could hear the water stream hitting the tiles of the floor. But that was not all. She could hear something else. Was someone moaning? 

xxx 

The moment Heejin stepped into the showers she felt relieved. The cold water was hitting her back just right. Her whole body was on fire, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to stay the whole two hours of practice underneath the showerhead. 

She felt some minutes had passed and she felt better but it was not enough. Her body ached for something else and cold water wasn’t doing it. She felt overwhelmed and dizzy. Lost in something she could not name. She hadn’t even noticed that her cock had hardened and was standing proudly asking for her attention. 

Unconsciously, she moved her head from underneath the showerhead and in that moment a strong torrent of water landed on her erect penis. The impact sent shivers to her spine and she bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan. That had felt too good. She needed more of that sensation. 

She grabbed her cock firmly and started moving her hand up and down, feeling up all her length. That was better, it was better than the water but she felt it still wasn’t what she needed. She needed to be enveloped by something, she needed to be engulfed completely. Yet, that was not possible. There wasn’t anyone else but her that could help her. She would try to cool down the fire inside of her by massaging her dick. It would not be enough but she believed it would help lessen the heat inside of her. 

She continued masturbating, taking extra care of her shaft. Squeezing her balls, pressing her cock with all her strength, pinching the skin and rubbing her sensitive slit with her thumb. She was feeling excited, in no time, she started moaning heavily, enjoying the gratifying sensation her actions provoked. 

She had her eyes closed and was completely lost into the feeling of relieving her rut. The world could be ending around her but she wouldn’t be able to notice. She had only one thing in her mind and that was her own pleasure. 

xxx 

Hyunjin couldn’t believe her eyes. Before her, in a shower stall, Heejin was naked, with her eyes closed and her head leaning on the wall. Her right hand was going at a fast pace up and down her penis. She could hear the vague sounds of skin slapping skin and could glimpse liquid squirting from the slit of Heejin’s cock. She looked majestic pleasuring herself. She was gorgeous, and that was all the encouragement she needed to get herself together and do something about it. 

All the nervousness and apprehension Hyunjin had felt seconds before witnessing that sinful act, simply vanished. Hyunjin had made a decision and she was resolute to act on it. She took off all of her clothes and began walking to the shower stall. Heejin was in for a surprise. 

Heejin was lost in bliss, going faster by the minute. She knew she would be cumming soon and then she will have to go at it again until she was somewhat tired enough to try anything else. She was pressing her balls with the palm of her hand when she suddenly felt a hand holding her dick firmly and it wasn’t her own hand. It couldn’t be. She was somewhat confused and lost in lust but she was sure this was not part of her imagination. Someone had grabbed her cock and was massaging it. 

It felt great being touched by another person that was not herself but she couldn’t allow more of this. This was not right. She had to stop whoever had the audacity to come on to her. 

She opened her eyes and almost fell down on the tiles when she saw whose hand was doing wonders to her dick. 

“HYUNJIN!!! Whaaaat!! What are you doing here?” Heejin yelled at Hyunjin but didn’t take her hand off her dick. How could she, really. 

“I’m helping you…” Hyunjin shyly whispered and continued her task. 

Heejin was stunned. The girl she had been thinking of was actually with her. Hyunjin was jerking her off. Hyunjin was naked inside the shower stall with her. It was unbelievable. This was far greater than any fantasy. This better not be a fever dream, Heejin thought. 

“Hyunjin… I- I don’t think…” Heejin tried to be reasonable with her. 

“Heejin, please… Just let me do it… It must be painful for you…” Hyunjin muttered looking down and blushing furiously. 

Hyunjin wanted to ease Heejin’s suffering. If she was to be a tool for that purpose, she would be. Heejin was her everything, even if she didn’t know it yet. She would do literally anything for her and this was the proof of that sentiment. 

Heejin didn’t know what to think of the situation. She didn’t want to take advantage of Hyunjin but what other choice did she have? Hyunjin seemed pretty set on pleasuring her. 

“Are you sure about this? It’s not for you to alleviate my pain, Hyunjin…” Heejin reasoned. 

“I want to do it, please… Let me help you…” Hyunjin answered avoiding her stare. 

“Look at me, please… Don’t feel embarrassed...” Heejin told Hyunjin and raised her chin with her left hand so they could look straight into each other's eyes. 

No more words were needed. No more words were exchanged. They stood staring at each other while Hyunjin felt Heejin up. Pants, huffs and the hot air of their breaths. Scalding water brushing their skin and the wet sounds of the friction caused by Hyunjin’s hand movements on Heejin’s cock surrounding them, as if they were in their own little world. 

Hyunjin had never done this before and she hoped she was doing a good job. It seemed Heejin liked if she were to judge her face and the way she was grasping her shoulders as if her life depended on it. It would definitely leave marks. She would have a reminder of this experience. Heejin’s nails printed on her skin. She wished she could have them forever. 

Heejin was speechless. It had never felt so good. She didn’t know if it was because this was Hyunjin or because she was clouded by her rut. She hoped the former. She knew no other person but Hyunjin could take her to the state of bliss she was in. The way Hyunjin was touching her felt so intimate and loving. She was treating her like she was made of crystal. So careful in her movements and so caring, she could tell Hyunjin had to have some kind of feelings for her. She hoped she did. 

Hyunjin’s hand was twirling the excess of skin in Heejin’s penis. Applying just the right force and using her fingertips to prolong the pressing even harder on certain spots. She was expertly rubbing her, not wanting to leave any place without the care of her hand. She used her thumb to smear the precum coming out of the head of her cock as she felt Heejin would cum soon if her shortness of breath was any indicator of that. 

“Hyunjin… I’m going to cum…” Heejin murmured only for Hyunjin to hear. 

“Cum, baby… Please, do.” Hyunjin told her while she grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Hearing the way Hyunjin had addressed her was the final trick Heejin needed to come undone all over Hyunjin and herself. She felt her orgasm exploding around them. The stream of her cum hit Hyunjin’s stomach directly and it even reached her perky breasts. It was a big load. Hyunjin’s lower body was covered by Heejin’s cum and the way it was leaking onto the floor by the help of the water was an amazing sight. Heejin only lamented that the water would eventually erase the trace of their encounter. She wanted Hyunjin stained by her essence, she didn’t want it washed out. 

Hyunjin was overwhelmed by the amount of cum Heejin had released upon herself. It was much more than she had expected and she really liked how it had reached her skin. She wanted to be covered in it. She wanted Heejin to cum all over her. She wanted an instant repeat of what they had just done, so she grabbed Heejin’s cock again ready for round two. 

Heejin yelped in surprise when Hyunjin took hold of her dick once again and began massaging it at an even quicker speed than before. It seemed Hyunjin wanted to continue making her feel good until she got no more cum left on her. Nevertheless, she couldn't permit that anymore. She felt more herself, now that she had cum once, and she wanted to please Hyunjin like she had done to her. She stopped Hyunjin’s hand movements, took hold of her dick and positioned it at the front of Hyunjin’s pussy. 

“Hyunjin, it’s your turn to feel good… Let me please you…” Heejin told her soothingly pampering kisses in her neck. 

Hyunjin hadn’t expected Heejin to reciprocate at all. It was a nice feeling knowing that maybe Heejin did care about her in more than a physical level. She was not being selfish and thinking only about her own pleasure. Nevertheless, she felt as if she was not ready to go all the way yet. This had happened too soon after all. She didn’t want to disappoint Heejin but she didn’t want to force herself to do something she didn’t want either. What to do? 

Heejin wanted to bury herself deep inside Hyunjin but she noticed the hesitation on her face and knew that maybe Hyunjin wasn’t up for that. She had gotten carried away but she would reassure her that it didn’t matter if they didn’t go further. Despite everything, she didn’t really know anything about this Hyunjin, she could only assume and she guessed she wasn’t assuming correctly. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to… We can do other things…” Heejin told Hyunjin letting go of her cock and hugging her tightly. 

“It’s not that I don’t want… I- I- feel like I’m not ready yet…” Hyunjin whispered in Heejin’s embrace. 

“Are you a virgin, Hyunjin?” Heejin couldn't help but ask even if she was dreading for the answer. 

“I am, sorry... Sorry, we can’t do more.” Hyunjin hid herself in Heejin. 

“I am one too, there’s no need to be sorry… I just want you to feel good, Hyunjin. I thought you would have liked that...” Heejin replied rubbing her back. 

“I want to feel good too, Heejin.” Hyunjin said and nuzzled her neck. 

Heejin took that as permission to go further. She would try something else. She was dead set on making Hyunjin feel good. She was not to be a selfish lover. Besides, she wanted Hyunjin to feel like she had felt. They should both enjoy themselves. She may be in rut, but this was a couple’s affair. Pleasure could come both ways. 

Heejin let go of Hyunjin and before Hyunjin could protest because of the lack of contact, Heejin had kneeled on the floor before her. She separated her legs and exposed her pussy to her view. 

“Heejin!!! Wha- What are you doing?” Hyunjin screamed shocked and embarrassed. 

“Let me please you, baby… Let me make you feel good...” Heejin adoringly replied and Hyunjin let her. She nodded her head. 

Heejin grabbed the back of Hyunjin’s legs firmly and began spreading kisses all over the inside of her tights, teasing her. Her wicked tongue licking every bit of skin she could find. Biting her softly and sucking the skin gently. She loved the taste of Hyunjin’s skin. It was salty with a hint of sweet but there was another flavor she wanted to try. 

She used both her forefingers to open Hyunjin’s pussy lips, revealing her clit and freeing it from her folds. Heejin had never seen anything so precious. Her clit was glistening and it was swollen, more red than pink due to the stimulation. It twitched and it was increasing in size now that she had resumed her ministrations with her tongue. She was circling it but not really touching it. That was making Hyunjin crazy. 

Tired of playing games, Heejin knew she had to indulge herself some more. She opened her mouth and grasped her clit carefully with her teeth and began sucking on it like she wanted to absorb it. 

“Ooooh myyyy Gooooodddd!!!” Hyunjin couldn’t help but scream. 

Heejin continued sucking her little nub vigorously. She bit it and lick it and kissed it. She used her lips to hold it securely not wanting to let go of it and prolonging the delight Hyunjin was feeling. Hyunjin was bucking her hips trying to make Heejin devour her even more. She wanted to be completely ravished by her tongue, to be eaten thoroughly. Heejin had other plans, though. 

Heejin couldn't wait anymore. She had to dip into the depths of Hyunjin’s pussy. She wanted to be inside of her one way or another. If her cock wouldn’t be able to do it, then another appendage of her would. 

She positioned her tongue in front of her entrance and pushed it all the way in, inserting it until she couldn’t anymore. Being inside her felt so warm and the taste was addictive, she soon began swirling her tongue around her canal, fighting for a place to settle in the tight space. She was thankful for the length of her tongue because it had reached deep inside Hyunjin making her arch her back and almost lose balance. She was clearly enjoying Heejin’s assistance. She was gripping strongly on her shoulders afraid that if she let go, she would stumble on the floor. 

“Heejin!!! Keep doing that… Please… It feels so good!” Hyunjin purred. 

Heejin pushed her tongue even more inside Hyunjin’s canal. Her nose was grazing her pubis and she inhaled the scent of her delicious cunt. Tasting it and sniffing it was intoxicating and something she had never dreamt of doing. With her tongue, all the way up she grabbed Hyunjin’s buttocks and started a steady rhythm, putting her tongue in and then taking it out, grazing her tender walls. She was fucking Hyunjin’s pussy with her tongue. She was going really fast that she felt herself gagging and unable to breathe but she didn’t care. She wanted to please Hyunjin. That’s all that mattered. 

At the same time, she used her nose to rub on Hyunjin’s clit and her hands fondled her asscheeks in an erotic manner. She was pinching them and slapping them when she sped up the pace wanting Hyunjin to reach her peak. 

“I I- I- think I’m going to cum… I’ve never done it, but I think this is it… Please, hold me…” Hyunjin pleaded. 

“I got you, baby… Cum for me…” Heejin replied still engrossed in eating her out. 

Hyunjin felt a sudden ache in her lower stomach, the need to pee and warmth all over her body. Heejin did one final nose bump on her clit and she felt spasms occurring in the interior of her pussy. She felt how her pussy muscles were gripping firmly on Heejin’s tongue and how she wasn’t able to move it anymore. She had trapped her inside herself. The vibrations on her pussy went on for a few more seconds and she had never felt such and an amazing sensation in all her life. 

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… Heeeeeejiiiiin!!!!!!...” Hyunjin moaned uncontrollably while climaxing. 

Heejin, no longer able to move her tongue due to Hyunjin’s death trap, could only bump her nose on Hyunjin’s clit in a way she could enjoy herself some more as she had done for her, and it helped because Hyunjin came once again. 

Hyunjin was dropping from her high, regulating her breathing when she felt all those wonderful feelings all over again. This time it felt even better. The sensation was too powerful that she fell on the floor bringing Heejin along with her. 

Heejin fell over Hyunjin and she was sitting astride her stomach when she noticed that Hyunjin kept cumming. This time it was different because her mouth was no longer obstructing Hyunjin’s entrance and she could perfectly see how she was squirting all over the shower stall. Copious spurts of cum were gushing out of her vagina. The stream felt even stronger than the water that continued to flow out of the shower. Hyunjin face was scrunched as if she was going through too much and indeed, she was. 

It was the first time Hyunjin had cummed and she didn’t know it could be so powerful. Her body was trembling and moving on its own. Her vagina walls kept contracting and she was pouring so much everywhere. She felt ashamed. She couldn’t control it, she just kept cumming and wished for it to be over soon. 

Hyunjin may be feeling ashamed but Heejin was feeling proud of her work. For her, Hyunjin looked beautiful cumming. A splendid sight. She would pierce this into her memory and never forget about it. She was mesmerized by the outcome of their union and couldn’t wait to try more things. 

After a while, Hyunjin had finally stopped cumming. She was immobile on the floor save for the rise and fall of her chest that indicated how much trouble she was having breathing. She felt so self-conscious by the involuntary actions of her body and hoped Heejin was not disturbed by her. She had a pink tint all over her body due to the exertion of her cumming and she was also sweating. She felt completely dirty and didn’t want to face Heejin. She thought she would disgust her. Fortunately, Heejin proved her wrong. 

“Hyunjin, you are so beautiful. You look so stunning, baby… I want to ravish you and take you to that state one more time and all the times I can… Marvelous, just marvelous…” Heejin unconsciously said out loud the things she was thinking but was too much of a coward to say, but she did anyway. 

“Heejin… What are you saying?” Hyunjin asked confused. 

“I’m saying you are gorgeous and I can’t wait to make you mine again…” Heejin duly replied. 

Hyunjin couldn’t believe Heejin fancied her that much and didn’t find her disgusting all sweaty and full of cum. It was unbelievable but she would take it. If Heejin liked her in that state she would also like herself. She would blame it on Heejin’s praising but those words had definitely turned on her gears and she wanted more of what Heejin had to offer and she would take it. 

Hyunjin raised up from the floor and when she came closer to Heejin, she pushed her on her back and immediately straddled her. 

“Hyunjin? Wha- What’s the matter?” Heejin shyly asked. 

“The matter is that you’re driving me crazy so you better take responsibility for it…” Hyunjin lost in a daze replied. 

Hyunjin took hold of Heejin’s arms and positioned them over her head. Then she grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and locked her so she could not move them. Heejin was at her mercy, ready for anything Hyunjin wanted to give her. Then, she placed herself over one of Heejin’s tights and straddled it, enclasping it between her legs. She would rock her world. 

Hyunjin began violently rubbing her center all over Heejin’s tight. Using her remaining cum to ease the friction when their skin made contact. She also used her free hand to pinch her own nipples and play with them, massaging her breast and feeling them up. In no time, she had found a stable pace and started grinding forcefully, so desperate to find release that she basically was jumping on her tight seeking what only Heejin could give her. 

Heejin felt so used but she felt so good. She would be anything Hyunjin wanted her to be. She couldn’t even touch her, her dick was in pain, so hard and full and unattended. She didn’t care. She would relieve herself later or maybe Hyunjin would do it for her again. Her tight felt so wet and she knew it wasn’t because of the water. Hyunjin’s cum was dense and thick staining her body. She wanted her whole body to be covered by it. 

Hyunjin felt like an animal taking advantage and playing with its prey. She was a cat hybrid, but she had never felt so feral before. Heejin had brought this upon herself and it was her duty to satisfy her. They hadn’t even gone all the way yet, but she knew they would and by that time, she would make sure Heejin always serviced her. It would be her duty to please her. 

Hyunjin’s orgasm felt near, her walls were quivering, she just needed a little help. She lowered the hand she was using to massage her breast and began fiercely stroking her clit. Soon she was cumming again spraying her essence all over Heejin’s tight and stomach. Just how Heejin wanted. 

Hyunjin looked like a goddess to Heejin’s eyes. Straddling her and cumming before her, she looked astonishing. Her wet skin and convulsing body enjoying the pleasure of her orgasm. She wanted to capture this moment forever and indulge in it. She had been the first who had been intimate with Hyunjin and she hoped to be the last. She didn’t want anyone else but her and the events of the afternoon only confirmed all she had been feeling. She was going to make Hyunjin her mate. 

Hyunjin was coming down from her high. She felt exhausted but sated. She threw herself at Heejin and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Heejin immediately hugged her and rocked her. She sniffed her possessively and put her chin over her head as if she couldn't believe she had been hers just seconds ago. She wanted to be in her arms forever. She didn’t want to let her go. 

Heejin felt happy by the events that had taken place in the shower stall. However, she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted so much more. She wanted Hyunjin forever and not just for a rut, she hoped Hyunjin wanted her too. She had to be brave. She had to be direct and honest with her feelings. 

“Hyunjin… I want more of this…” Heejin began only for Hyunjin to cut in. 

“We can go more times, don’t worry… Just give me a few minutes…” Hyunjin interrupted Heejin. 

“Hyunjin, no. I didn’t mean that. I mean… I would love to continue doing this with you… I meant as in I want more out of this. I want you to be mine, I don’t want you to only help me with my rut… I’ve wanted you for a long time… I was just too much of a coward to approach you… I even wanted you before we stopped hanging out together…” Heejin confessed. 

“Heejin… I I- Are you serious?” Hyunjin asked dumbfounded. 

“I’m deadly serious, Hyunjin. I’m in love with you. I want you to be my mate. I know we haven’t talked in years but my feelings never changed. My feelings for you are what have kept me going and I swear I was going to talk to you… It was just hard but I would have done it eventually… Actually, I’d never believed we would have done this first before talking… This was not planned I know… But I don’t regret it a bit.” Heejin said. 

“Heejin, I can’t believe you… All these years... This is too good to be true. I’m in love with you too. I think I’ve always been, since we were little, you were so special to me. The only one for me. I want to be yours. I want to be your mate. I just ask for you to wait for me, I’m not prepared for mating yet, sorry…” Hyunjin answered back. 

“Hyunjin, I’ve waited for you all these years, I think I can wait for you a bit more… Don't be sorry and don’t worry. I think we can do more stuff like this to alleviate my pain and that’s okay. I want us both to be comfortable when the time is right and we are both ready.” Heejin replied caressing Hyunjin’s head in a loving manner. 

“Heejin… You’re just too much… You’re so perfect… I love you… I have missed you so much and I’m glad I listened to Jungeun even though I was afraid…” Hyunjin pointed out. 

“I love you too, Hyunjin and you haven't the slightest idea of how much I’ve missed you too. Some days I felt like dying when I was not in your presence but I’m so happy we can be with each other now… But… What do you mean by being afraid? What does Jungeun have to do with anything of this? Mmmm… Don’t tell me…” Heejin replied. 

“Jungeun confronted me and told me she knew I liked you. I denied it but she didn’t believe me. Then told me you were in rut and that you also liked me. So, because our feelings were reciprocated, she said that maybe I could help you… And before she left, she basically entrusted me with you…” Hyunjin added. 

“That little fucker!! Always interfering in my business!! But this time I have to thank her… If it weren’t for her you wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t be together…” Heejin embraced Hyunjin more firmly. She loved having her in her arms. 

“Together? You mean as in…?” Hyunjin inquired. 

“Hyunjin, please be my girlfriend and my future mate. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to have little catdog hybrids with you and raise a family. I want you to be mine forever.” Heejin pleaded looking directly at Hyunjin. 

“Heejin, of course, I’ll be your girlfriend and mate… We will have our litter and spend the rest of our lives together... I’m so happy we have found each other…” Hyunjin replied. 

“I’m happy too, baby. I can’t wait to enjoy the rest of my life with you…” Heejin said. 

“I can’t wait either, baby… But first things first… We have to get out of this shower stall… This is overly anti hygienic…” Hyunjin said while trying to get up from the disgusting floor. 

It was fate Heejin and Hyunjin had been each other’s firsts when Heejin got into rut. The hormonal and physical changes that once separated them had brought them together again and this time there wouldn’t be another separation. This time, they were forever and they would soon seal that deal. 

xxx 

“So… tonight will be the night? I thought you would wait for your heat.” Chaewon asked an overly animated Hyunjin on their way to the cafeteria. 

“Yes, Heejin has booked us a suite in some expensive hotel and we will go there after her baseball practice… We decided to do it before I’m in heat because I know it would cloud my judgment and I will lose my inhibitions, so I want to be fully conscious for my first time and not be lost in lust.” Hyunjin replied. 

“Well, good luck with that and just make sure she takes many showers first… I swear I can still smell Stinky Heejin’s filth…” Chaewon joked. 

“Chaewon!! Don’t call her that! It upsets her....” Hyunjin scolded Chaewon. 

“Well, you were to blame too! Getting all frisky in the janitor’s closet… So naughty!!” Chaewon chuckled. 

“She was in rut and that was the only way I could help her… It’s not my fault it all exploded in our faces…” Hyunjin added. 

“Indeed, it exploded! All that cum and filth... So disgusting... And you’re not even ashamed! What have you done to my best friend? I know it’s Stinky Heejin’s fault…” Chaewon replied. 

“Shut up, Chae! Enough! You’ll know when it gets to you, just wait…” Hyunjin threatened. 

The event Chaewon was referring to took place the day after Heejin’s and Hyunjin’s shower stall adventure. Heejin’s rut lasted just a few days and as this was her second day, the things that happened that fateful day couldn't really be helped. The real problem was that the whole school found out about their relationship and about their activities. 

_ xxx _

_ “Baby, are you sure about this?” An overly excited Heejin asked Hyunjin. _

_ “I’m sure, baby… You have a tent in your pants. Let me help you…” Hyunjin guided Heejin to the janitor’s closet _

_ “Baby, who would have thought you were so wicked? Going at it at school of all places…” Heejin teased Hyunjin. _

_ “We already did it at school, dummy! Shut up if you want me to help you… Don’t be annoying.” Hyunjin ended the conversation. _

_ Hyunjin wouldn’t say it but the truth was that she had become addicted to Heejin. She wanted her all the time. She craved her like a desert craved rain. She was sure Heejin had ruined her in that shower stall. The simple act of seeing Heejin aroused her and she wanted to please her in every way possible. _

_ Hyunjin wasn’t thinking rationally and she wasn’t even in heat. She wondered how would it be when she was in heat. She was slightly afraid because she was acting so carelessly now, but that would be a problem for later. Now she needed to get her girlfriend off. _

_ As Heejin was still in rut, she got constant erections throughout the day and she couldn’t help but stare at the outline of her cock in her sweatpants. She felt it was her duty to relieve her cock from its distress. _

_ That’s why she had suggested taking their not so little problem to the janitor’s closet. Nobody ever went there, not even the janitor, so it was the perfect place to not get caught. Besides, it wouldn't take her much time to bring Heejin to orgasm. She was more than sure of her skills and abilities. She would have her cumming in mere minutes. _

_ Heejin refused at first saying that they should wait for school to finish but Hyunjin wouldn’t let such a perfect opportunity pass. Hyunjin convinced her by whispering in her ear exactly what she would do to her. Heejin was a hormonal teenager going through her first rut and Hyunjin knew exactly how to play her part, so in seconds Heejin agreed. _

_ They didn’t have much time either. It was lunch hours. They had to be quick and they would take into their advantage that the majority of the school’s population was in the cafeteria, too distracted eating to notice their absence or anything in particular. _

_ They were already inside the closet. The lights were off and the place didn’t have a pleasant smell. It reeked of chemical products and something not so pleasant, but beggars can’t be choosers so neither of them bothered too much about the situation. They were too horny too care. _

_ As soon as they got into a comfortable position, Hyunjin dropped to her knees and began unfastening Heejin’s pants. This would be her first time trying something like this but she was certain that she would make a mess of Heejin in a short time. After all, it appeared she was a natural. _

_ “Hyunnie… Please… Hurry up…” Heejin demanded the attention of her girlfriend. _

_ “I got you, baby… Let me take care of you…” Hyunjin muttered mostly to herself as she began taking Heejin’s confined cock out of her underwear. _

_ Hyunjin wanted to get lost in the sight she had in front of her. Heejin’s cock was too impressive not to stare at it and worship it. She wanted to take her time and venerate it. Sadly, she couldn’t and the dim light the closet provided was not enough to appreciate it fully. A true shame. _

_ She grabbed the base of Heejin’s dick softly and started massaging her balls. They were really big and she guessed they were full of cum ready to be released hopefully in her mouth. She craved the taste as she couldn’t have a sample the day before. She began eagerly licking them and going up using her tongue leaving a trace of saliva as she ascended Heejin’s length. Her cock was so hard and it felt so strong to the touch, her veins were popping out and she wanted to scrub her face with it just to feel how hard it was. _

_ In no time she got to the top and teasingly started licking the slit. She finally could taste Heejin. Her flavor was delicious but she wanted more, she needed more. With the help of both of her hands, she grabbed the whole of Heejin’s penis and stroked her in a twisting motion from base to tip, gyrating the skin in opposite directions. _

_ “Aaaaahhhh… Hyunnie!!! That feels so good!!!” Heejin arched her back and gave an involuntary thrust due to this newfound sensation. _

_ Hyunjin continued her strokes and her licking. She was enjoying hearing Heejin’s ragged breathing and how her abs became tense due to her ministrations. She wanted her far gone in ecstasy and she would achieve it. Heejin was leaking more profusely now. Her sweet cum dripping down her penis. She wouldn’t allow a drop to be wasted. She wouldn't permit it. _

_ Heejin felt that she would be cumming soon. Hyunjin was too good and thus far she wasn’t even giving her head. She still wanted to feel the warmth of her mouth and the roughness of her teeth, so she hoped she wouldn’t be cumming yet. She was getting lost into the feeling and in her imagination when unexpectedly she felt her entire cockhead being swallowed by Hyunjin. _

_ “Hyunnieeee!! Baby!!!” Heejin yelled lost in her pleasure to even try to control herself. _

_ Hyunjin was too busy to pay attention to Heejin’s screams. She was feasting on her cock. Savoring her skin and her cum. Rounding her harsh edges with her tongue. Her lips were wrapped around her head and she was sucking gently, wanting to absorb all of what Heejin had in her. She wanted to swallow her whole but Heejin was enormous, she was afraid it wouldn’t fit. But she was hungry. She was starving for her cock. She had at least to try it. _

_ Heejin was feeling so good that tears started falling from her eyes. She was feeling overstimulated and knew her orgasm would find her soon. She hoped Hyunjin could drink all of her essence, she was aching for that visual image. Her orgasm was near, she was about to cum when suddenly the impossible happened. She felt breathing in her abs. She lowered her gaze and came as soon as she saw that Hyunjin had deepthroated her and her mouth and nose were resting on her stomach, so close that she felt how it tickled her skin. _

_ “AAAAHHHHH HYUUUUNJIIIIIN!!!!” Heejin came obstreperously inside Hyunjin’s mouth. _

_ Hyunjin had done it. Somehow, she had managed to swallow Heejin completely. She felt proud of herself. She also felt a little bit uncomfortable but the feeling of pleasing her girlfriend and seeing her in ecstasy was worth a thousand times more than her discomfort. She was certain that with time she would get used to it. _

_ Heejin was enjoying all the attention she was receiving from Hyunjin. She was so far inside her mouth and she felt the rolling of her tongue. She was so good to her. She knew this was about her but she wanted to make her feel good too. She was going to lift Hyunjin up from the floor and do her too. Nevertheless, when she lowered her head and saw her girlfriend, she felt another orgasm building upon her. The scene before had triggered her and soon she was filling Hyunjin’s mouth yet again. _

_ “HYUUUUNNNIIIIIIEEEEEE” Heejin screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_ What a sigh had Heejin witnessed. It had brought her to cum again in seconds and how could she had not. Hyunjin was staring at her with her beautiful sparkling big brown eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her glistening lips were so full and red hugging her cock lovingly. Her cheeks were bloated. She had never looked so shameful, Heejin thought as she kept cumming excessively. _

_ Hyunjin was so happy she had made Heejin cum again but she was having a bit of trouble herself. Heejin’s girth was impressive and Hyunjin felt her mouth was so wide open that the corner of her lips ached a bit. She thought they would tear. Her cheeks were wet due to the effort of opening her mouth so wide but nothing mattered more than the way Heejin was looking at her in complete an utter admiration. The pain she could handle, disappointing Heejin, she could never. _

_ She knew Heejin had cummed twice but she wanted to give her more and more until her body could no longer hold itself. She was here to please her and satisfy her and by the way her dick still felt hard in her mouth, she knew she still had so much more to give. _

_ Hyunjin began going up and down along the length of her cock, dragging her throat all the way until her lips reached her balls, which were being massaged by her hands to deepen the stimulation. She was going at it at a pretty fast pace, swallowing her dick forcefully into the insides of her mouth as she knew they couldn’t risk getting caught. They had to get out of the closet as soon as possible. They had already taken too much time. Lust was more powerful, though. And their mischievousness would have consequences. _

_ Hyunjin was messily eating Heejin’s cock, spitting saliva into it, licking it desperately and biting it hard. She was being overly aggressive. Heejin liked it but she was a first-timer, she couldn’t control her impulses as she had no expertise to endure this kind of play so she started cumming again, screaming hysterically due to the pleasure she was receiving _

_ “Hyunnie!!!! I’m cumming… I’m cumming…!!!” Heejin shouted out loud as they heard the door of the closet being opened. _

_ “What the hell is going on here?!?!?!?” Someone yelled at them. _

_ They had gotten caught and in the worst possible way ever. Heejin was leaning on a shelf pouring her seed straight into Hyunjin’s face and mouth as she had gotten scared and lost her aim. Whereas, Hyunjin was kneeling on the floor showered in cum. _

_ Heejin was shocked and couldn’t process what was happening. Luckily or unluckily, Hyunjin was not as shocked and she was standing up ready to confront whoever had interrupted their session. The dim light prevented her from seeing who exactly had opened the door, she assumed it was a student like them and the thought made her angry. She was very possessive of Heejin and their relationship, as it was in her genes. Who dared to interrupt them? She thought. _

_ Due to the euphoria of the moment, she hadn’t realized her own predicament and she made the mistake of opening her mouth to answer back, just to spit all the cum, that she hadn’t yet swallowed and had accumulated in her tongue, to the person in question. _

_ “WHAT THE FUCK!! You two out!!! Out!!! Before I drag you myself!!!” The unknown person yelled yet again cleaning their face with a handkerchief. _

_ Heejin had never felt so afraid in her life and even if she couldn’t see who the person was, she knew it had to be some kind of authority. She was doomed. They were going to expel them. She would have to say goodbye to her baseball career and she feared for Hyunjin’s well-being. She tried to accommodate her penis back inside her pants but she lost her step due to her nervousness and accidentally pushed a shelf and its content fell all over her. _

_ Hyunjin saw in slow motion how a lot of buckets full of what she guessed was dirty water fell on Heejin. She guessed those buckets were leftovers from cleaning the restrooms. She was stunned. Heejin was full of filth and smelled awful. She reeked. The smell was so disgusting she wanted to throw up but she contained herself. Vomit and cum wouldn’t be a good combination anyway, would they? _

_ They hadn’t yet noticed it, but due to all the screaming and noise, a crowd had gathered outside the janitor’s closet. Curious faces wanted to see what the deal was all about. _

_ Hyunjin kept her distance from Heejin and took a step out from the closet just to immediately step in again when she saw that the person that was scolding them was no one but the principal of the school. They were fucked and not in a good way. _

_ Fortunately, the principal had understood perfectly the situation since he had heard the moans and screams from inside the closet. He didn’t want to make a scene. Even less now that they have public. He stepped inside the closet and closed the door trapping the three inside. _

_ “Clean yourselves and then we will go straight into my office. There are people outside so you better clean properly or just hide your faces.” The principal told them while throwing clean towels, that he found inside, at them. _

_ Heejin and Hyunjin too stunned to react did as they were told. The whole shenanigan lasted for about five minutes, enough time for everyone present to regret being inside as Heejin smelled like trash. _

_ Hyunjin felt so ashamed but she also felt powerful for having brought Heejin to the peak so many times. Heejin felt like a stinky fool and hoped the principal took pity on them. _

_ Not soon after, the three came out of the closet and the crowd had gotten bigger. Everyone was wondering what had happened but no one could really tell. The only thing they noticed is that Heejin smelled terrible and because the smell was so strong, people began moving on and returning to their activities. Heejin felt slightly relieved but she knew that all kinds of rumors were going to spread and she would just have to endure whatever came at them. _

_ In the end, the principal was really sympathetic as he understood how it was getting into rut for the first time. He was a teenager before, even though nobody would believe it. Besides, Heejin was her best player and Hyunjin had never done anything problematic. Their punishment was to clean all the restrooms until the end of the year in a designed schedule that wouldn’t interfere with their classes and activities. They were going to be around filth all of their remaining year. Heejin’s smell had doomed them. _

_ Many rumors regarding the situation spread all around the school. Nobody knew for sure what had happened, people just knew it had to do with sex, though. What else could they have been doing there? However, more important than the gossip was the fact that no one could believe that Jeon Heejin, the school’s heartthrob, and Kim Hyunjin, the art prodigy, knew each other and were in a relationship. The only ones that knew the real events that had occurred inside the janitor’s closet were the girls themselves, their closest friends and the principal. _

_ Many people may not know what really happened, as they could imagine whatever they pleased, but nobody forgot Heejin’s misfortune and since that day she got called a lot of names mocking her smell. She didn’t mind it for the most part but she was praying for school to end so they could all forget about it. Poor Stinky Heejin. _

_ Heejin’s rut ended the next day. The embarrassment remained the following days but after a couple of weeks, she didn’t care anymore. She had enjoyed every second with Hyunjin in that damned closet and she didn't regret anything about it. Not even the mocking and name-calling. She would wear those names as proof of her fantastic time with Hyunjin. She just hoped their first time would be as memorable. She couldn’t wait. _

_ xxx _

Heejin was just finishing up baseball practice. She was ecstatic because tonight would be the night, she and Hyunjin will finally make love. She had anticipated it for weeks and she hoped everything went according to plan. That thinking had jinxed them from the beginning. 

Just as she was about to go to the locker room to shower and change, she was forcefully grabbed by the shoulders by her best friend Jungeun. 

“Soooo, tonight you’re going to become an adult… I’m proud, my little pup!” Jungeun excitedly patted Heejin on her back. 

“I hope I can make her feel good, I’m a little nervous…” Heejin confessed. 

“Dude! You’re going to be alright… You got her crazy for you… I bet she is already leaking just imagining you pumping into her…” Jungeun teasingly said. 

“Don’t be gross, man! You’re talking about my girlfriend, have some respect…” Heejin shoved Jungeun throwing her onto the grass. 

“I was joking! I’m just saying what I see… That girl is head over heels for you, dude! Just look at her, she is practically salivating at your way…” Jungeun said gesturing to Hyunjin who was at the bleachers looking at Heejin and sketching at the same time. 

“She just likes how my dick looks in these pants…” Heejin answered without thinking. 

“What? Bro, too much information… Keep the nasty to yourself. Don’t wanna think about your dick!” Jungeun disgustingly replied. 

“No homo, bro!” Heejin answered amusedly at Jungeun and playfully pushed her. 

“Just take it easy and don’t stress yourself out, man! Go say hi to your lady before you shower, don’t be rude! Hope you have lots of fun!” Jungeun slapped Heejin’s butt and went on her way to the lockers. 

Heejin did as Jungeun suggested and went to Hyunjin's encounter. However, as soon as she approached her, Hyunjin panicked and closed her sketchbook surprised. 

“Hey, baby! What’s the matter?” Heejin asked slightly confused by her sudden actions. 

“Nothing… You just surprised me, that’s all…” Hyunjin answered blushing. 

“Mmmm… I don’t buy it… Don’t tell me you are ashamed because I caught you sketching me in all my glory!” Heejin jokingly replied. 

“Nothing of the sort, just go take your shower and get ready so we can go as soon as possible.” Hyunjin demanded. 

Heejin didn’t believe what Hyunjin was telling her so she did a double-take distracting her and grabbed her sketchbook. She opened it on the last page and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“Hyunjin? What is…? Is this my dick?” Heejin was dumbfounded. 

“Give me that!!! Why are you so irritating…? You shouldn’t grab my things without my permission!!” Hyunjin angrily replied. 

“Sorry, babe… I was just joking… Sowwie?” Heejin asked for forgiveness making a cute face. 

“I forgive you, dummy… And for your information, this is not your dick… It’s Jungeun’s, she was looking extra fine today, don’t you think?” Hyunjin chuckled at Heejin’s face. 

“Babe!! What… How could you? You’re only allowed to look at my dick… Mmmm… It’s punishment time!” Heejin exclaimed and began tickling Hyunjin without mercy. 

“Baby!!! Heejin!!! Stopp!! Stoppp!!” Hyunjin was pushing Heejin and throwing her fits at her unsuccessfully. 

“Say you give up!! Say it!! Say my dick is the superior dick!!” Heejin threatened her while still tickling her. 

“Never!!!” Hyunjin answered back and kick her in the nuts. 

“Fuuuuckkkkkk!! Hyunjin!!! My balls!!” Heejin cried out. 

“Baby!! I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean it!! Please, are you okay?” Hyunjin replied with tears forming in her eyes. 

“Babe...! It hurts so much! I think we will have to postpone our night… It hurts!” Heejin cried in pain grabbing her lower parts. 

“Baby!! Nooo!! Please!! I’m sorry!! Why am I such an idiot?” Hyunjin was desperate she won't be having her way with Heejin after all. She needed that dick inside her.

“If you had only said my dick was superior, we wouldn’t have this problem… Why so mean, Hyunnie?” Heejin dramatically told Hyunjin. 

“Sorry, baby! Your dick is superior! The best dick in the world!” Hyunjin tried to alleviate the situation and extended her hand to cup her dick when she noticed something. 

“HEEJIN!!! You’re wearing cups!! You fooled me!!” Hyunjin angrily spat and began hitting Heejin again. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Baby!! Don’t hit me!!” Heejin was protecting her privates with one hand and her head with another, just in case. 

“AGHHHHH You’re the worst! I can’t believe I love you…!” Hyunjin crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. 

“Awww!! I love you too, cranky baby! I always wear cups… I thought you knew… I play baseball after all… Wouldn't want messing up my goodies, right?” Heejin hugged Hyunjin sideways. 

“I guess so… But, still… You’re lucky I love you if not I would kick you until I break your cups!” Hyunjin said. 

“Baby!! Why so aggressive? Save it for later... You’re getting me horny…” Heejin whispered and nibbled Hyunjin’s ear. 

“Just wait for tonight and… Don’t dare you see my drawings again until I show you!” Hyunjin threatened. 

“Okay, okay! Deal! I just find it arousing how much you’re obsessed with me…” Heejin said. 

“As you are with me, baby… Don’t deny it…” Hyunjin replied. 

“I won’t! Those are facts…!! I can’t wait to be together with you, baby!” Heejin kissed Hyunjin’s neck. 

“I can’t either… But go shower, you stink! Stinky Heejin!” Hyunjin yelled at her and pushed her. 

“Is that how it is? I’m so hurt, babe! If I stink, I will make you stink too…!” Heejin promised. 

“Just go!! Hurry up! Stop playing!” Hyunjin commanded Heejin. 

“Okay, babe… See you in a bit!” Heejin gave Hyunjin a tender kiss and went straight to the lockers. 

It was as if they had never stopped being friends and just took their relationship to their next level. The level of comfort they had with each other could only be thought of people who knew one another for years, and that was their case. The casual banters and teasing were more than welcomed in their relationship as they signaled that even when they had lost touch, they hadn’t lost themselves. And tonight, they would be even more in tune with each other. They could hardly wait. 

xxx 

Everything was supposed to go according to plan. Nonetheless, the moment Heejin went to prepare herself for the night. Hyunjin began feeling uneasy. She was dizzy and she felt hot. She didn’t know exactly what was happening to her but she could only guess. She needed help if she wanted to survive what she thought was the arrival of her heat. 

She had to think fast and come up with a solution before other people began noticing her smell. She knew Heejin would take a while getting ready and she couldn’t wait for her anymore. It wasn’t safe. She decided she would call Chaewon, she will certainly help her. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone. 

“Hey! Hyunjin? Having second thoughts? I have better candidates than Stinky Heejin!” Chaewon answered after one ring. 

“Chaewon… Please, can you come to the baseball field… I’m in heat...” Hyunjin dazedly replied. 

“Oh. My. God. Hyunjin! Don’t move! I’m coming for you… Please, stay safe!” Chaewon answered back and hang up in a rush. 

Hyunjin was feeling more and more disoriented as time went on. It felt like she had been waiting for Chaewon for hours and it had been barely minutes. She felt so hot and she knew she was leaking. In no time, her scent would reach farther and she would be in trouble. She hoped Chaewon wouldn’t take long. 

“Hyunjin! I’m here!” Chaewon stopped running from where she came from and started panting grabbing her knees. 

“Chaewon… Please, take me to the place where Hyunjin made the reservations… I will wait for her there… Can you?” Hyunjin begged her friend. 

“Of course I can, Hyunjin! Just tell me the address and I will leave you there safely, don’t worry! You’re in luck I have the car today…” Chaewon replied and started dragging Hyunjin to the parking lot to get out of the school as soon as possible. 

“Thank you, Chaewon… Really, thank you…” Hyunjin muttered. 

“That’s what friends are for! Just send a message to Hyunjin telling her about the change of plans… I believe she will throw a fit if she doesn’t see you waiting for her…” Chaewon added. 

“I will, as soon as I reach the hotel… Thank you.” Hyunjin said and waited for Chaewon to take them to the exact location of the hotel. 

They arrived in less than ten minutes. Chaewon helped Hyunjin go over to the reserved suite after giving the reservation number in the reception desk. They reached the suite and Hyunjin plopped herself on the bed. 

“Chae, thank you for driving me. I’ll take it from here. Thank you again.” Hyunjin told Chaewon. 

“Don’t sweat it, Hyunnie. I will be going now. Don’t forget to message Heejin… Have fun! I hope you have a fantastic time…” Chaewon replied sincerely as she was leaving the room. 

Hyunjin felt better now that she was in a safe space, no longer exposed to the dangers of the environment. People tended to get crazy around people in heat and she couldn’t risk it. 

She started undressing and accommodating herself to be ready when Heejin came. She also, send her a message telling her briefly about the situation and to meet her at the hotel. She just had to wait for Heejin. She hoped she didn’t take much as she could already feel the more aggressive symptoms of going into heat. The desire to be filled. 

xxx 

Heejin almost panicked when she saw that Hyunjin was no longer waiting for her. However, before she made a fuss about it, she decided to check her phone and that’s when she read what really happened. 

She wasted no time and went directly to the hotel. She was a bit sad they couldn't go together but she understood it was not safe for Hyunjin to stay out in the open and she thanked Chaewon for coming to her rescue. She would have to help the kid score a date with her sister Hyejoo, in order to thank her. 

In even less time than Chaewon did, she arrived at the hotel and soon she was at the front of the suite she had reserved. She was nervous as Hyunjin was in heat and this would be their first time. Many would say being in heat would facilitate the process but she was afraid because Hyunjin had demonstrated an aggressive and possessive behavior that she feared would increase now that her instincts would take over. 

She opened the door and she was hit by the strong scent of home. Heejin smelled like home. Heejin was her home and she smelled terrific. She started getting rid of her jacket, her shirt and she was loosening her pants. Why draw it out longer? By the way Hyunjin smelled and the warmth of the place, she knew Hyunjin would be waiting for her already, there was no time to waste. 

She left a trail of her clothes on the floor and only her underwear was left. She was standing in front of the bedroom door and she got rid of the only remaining piece of clothing she had left and opened the door. A fascinating sight awaited her. 

Hyunjin was on the floor on her hands and knees, completely naked and back facing Heejin. There was a puddle of cum underneath her and a very thick string of fluid was leaking out of her hole and falling on the floor, as more of her essence accumulated waiting to be rightfully taken. She looked extremely sinful, ready to be bred. 

Heejin gasped at the sight in front of her. Hyunjin looked so shameful exposing herself like that. However, it was understandable as she was in heat and her inhibitions were a thing of the past. Heejin’s cock was at half-mast when she went in search of Hyunjin, but now seeing her that way hardened her completely. 

She approached her carefully as not to scare her. It seemed, Hyunjin hadn’t taken notice of her presence yet. She feared she was already so lost in lust that she wouldn’t be able to recognize her and she didn’t want that. 

“Hyunjin? It’s me, baby. I’m here.” Heejin announced her presence waiting for some kind of response from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin, still in the same position, got a little startled and turned her head to look in her direction. He glassy eyes searching for her gaze. 

“Heejin? Baby, I’ve been waiting for you… I can barely stand it. Please, I need you…” Hyunjin replied pitifully. 

By the time Heejin had arrived, Hyunjin had been waiting for her for half an hour. She was desperate. She wanted to take matters into her own hands but she knew that a bigger reward awaited her if she were to be patient. It had been stressful but finally, Heejin had arrived. She was ready to be taken. 

Heejin didn’t need to reply to Hyunjin’s pleas. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it quickly. She didn’t want Hyunjin suffering anymore. She had helped her with her rut and she would help her with her heat. 

“I’m going in, baby… If you feel uncomfortable, just let me know.” Heejin warned Hyunjin. 

As Hyunjin was on the floor, Heejin could rut into her perfectly. She came closer to her and when she reached her, she began caressing her back softly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She then squatted over her and used her left hand to grab her firmly by the waist. With the other hand, she grabbed her cock and positioned it in Hyunjin’s entrance. 

Hyunjin was soaked and she was leaking abundantly. Heejin felt that any kind of foreplay wouldn’t be needed so she took hold of her dick and buried herself deep into her canal. 

“Mmmmm… Heeejiiiinnn...!!” Hyunjin screamed. 

Heejin used both of her hands to grab Hyunjin’s waist and began thrusting slowly into her. It was the first time for both of them so she didn’t want to be too forceful. Hyunjin was so tight it was difficult to move at first but the amount of liquid helped and soon she was going in and out of her easily. She tried to keep a steady pace but she felt something burning in her lower regions, she was feeling hot all of a sudden and slightly light-headed. It appeared Hyunjin’s heat had triggered her rut. 

“Heejin… You smell, really good, baby… Is something the matter?” Hyunjin asked confused by the sudden smell feeling her nostrils. 

“Babe, I think you’ve triggered my rut… If that’s the case, I’m sorry…” Heejin warned as she feared she would be going feral. 

Hyunjin, feeling less lost than before because she was finally being filled, didn’t understand what Heejin meant until she felt a strong thrust that made her double over in pain and she almost hit her head on the floor. Heejin started fucking her roughly and had reached something deep inside of her. 

“Hyunjin… You’re hurting me… Please, baby… It hurts... Stop!” Hyunjin whined, but her cries were not heard as Heejin was already too into it. 

Heejin, still squatting, grunted and hammered her hips relentlessly back and forth. Her nails were digging so deeply into Hyunjin’s skin that she was drawing blood. It was as if she was punishing her by the ferocity she was submitting her to. Hyunjin kept crying out loud for Heejin to stop but Heejin was not listening, she was enjoying herself too much to care. 

Hyunjin felt as she was being ripped in two. Heejin was piercing her with her cock, scraping her cervix each time she entered her. Her insides were hot and sore. She didn’t know if she would be able to handle it. Worst of all, she couldn’t get out of Heejin’s grip. She had her on a tight hold. 

Heejin was barely conscious but she knew she was hurting Hyunjin. Yet, she couldn't stop it, her pleasure felt more important in that moment. Her rut had taken over her greatly. She came inside Hyunjin and didn’t let her rest for a second as she was still hard and kept going at it like an animal fucking her senseless. Hyunjin felt all the cum inside of her spilling over her ass while Heejin kept thrusting earnestly into her sensitive pussy. She feared she wouldn’t be stopping at all and keep hurting her.

“Heejin, please… Listen to me… Just change the position… Stop hurting me!!!” Hyunjin demanded in hopes she would get to Heejin. 

Heejin knew she had to take over her animal side if she wanted to keep being Hyunjin’s girlfriend. Hyunjin may forgive her because it was not really her fault but she wouldn’t forgive herself is she continued. She somehow fought with her own self and took her cock out of Hyunjin’s pussy hole. All the cum she had deposited inside of her poured all over the floor and onto Hyunjin’s back. 

Hyunjin got scared when Heejin got out of her as she was afraid she would try something she wasn’t prepared to do, like knotting her in one sole move. Fortunately, it appeared as her Heejin was taking the reins of the situation. 

Heejin had managed to win her inner fight. She just needed to compensate for the distress she had inflicted on her girlfriend. As she was trying to enter her again, she moved her hips a bit to the side and changed the angle of her insertion. By doing that she hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t feel as much pain. She didn’t hesitate her next move as she slammed her hips back forcing her length back into Hyunjin’s opening. This time, Hyunjin didn’t cry out in pain. The change in angle had served its purpose and now she no longer felt the dull ache from before. 

“Mmmmmm… That feels good…” Heejin, out of her trance, finally spoke.

Hyunjin heard Heejin but she didn’t feel like answering back. She knew Heejin was really not to blame for what happened but she was kind of mad at her. Besides, the ache lingered inside her.

“Hyunnie? Are you okay? I’m sorry… I couldn’t control it…” Heejin apologized when she realized Hyunjin was not going to answer her back.

Hyunjin grunted in response. Heejin figured Hyunjin wasn’t in the mood for talking after what had happened and she couldn’t blame her. She had been selfish and she needed to make up for it. Hyunjin was kneeling down and resting her weight on her knees and elbows and had the additional weight of Heejin who was grabbing her waist. Heejin realized she must be feeling tired and she needed to ease her from that.

Heejin pulled out and squatted over her, coming closer to Hyunjin. She put each of her foot at the side of Hyunjin's knees and hunkered down to enter her from behind. She repositioned her upper body keeping her arms straight down and crouching forward until her hands were touching the floor. She felt confident she would make Hyunjin enjoy herself now that she was back in control.

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby you will forget whatever happened before…” Heejin promised as she whispered in Hyunjin’s ear and gave it a bite.

Hyunjin purred feeling more aroused due to Heejin’s teasing in her favorite erogenous zone and prepared for what she hoped would be a really pleasurable lovemaking, as the pain started to lessen.

Heejin felt chills going around her body when she heard Hyunjin purr. She loved when she made that sound as she reminded her that they were from different species and that their union was kind of a taboo. Some people still looked down on interbreed relationships but she didn’t care. Hyunjin was meant for her since they were kids and she would make her feel so good that she would never regret choosing her as a mate.

As Hyunjin was waiting patiently for Heejin’s next move, she felt how the tip of her cock entered her again carefully. Her back arched a bit at the feeling of fullness stretching her. Hyunjin’s pussy felt so slippery that even though Heejin wanted to go slow, her dick went in all the way without resistance. 

Heejin wanted to wait a few minutes to let Hyunjin adjust to her size. However, Hyunjin was getting impatient. She had felt good before and thought she was ready, she didn’t want to waste more time.

“Heejin… I think you can go now… Please, just be gentle.” Hyunjin demanded.

Heejin started going in and out of Hyunjin’s pussy gently, keeping a stable pace. Hyunjin was feeling overwhelmed by all these new pleasant feelings and she involuntarily clenched on Heejin’s cock. For the first time since they had started, she was feeling something else than pain. She was finally feeling pleasure. She prayed it would last. 

“Heeejiiiiinnnn!! That feels so good! Mmmmmmmm… Keep going, baby...” Hyunjin moaned encouragingly.

Heejin was all the way into Hyunjin’s canal and began dragging her dick back carefully wanting Hyunjin to feel her shaft grazing the passage of her vagina delicately. Hyunjin hummed and thrusted back, encouraging her to repeat her actions. 

Heejin continued penetrating her with deep but long strokes, leaving only the tip inside and then pushing all of her penis again. She was loving how each time she took her cock out it gathered thick spurts of creamy white cum, probably a mix of them both.

Hyunjin was feeling the best she had felt the whole session. She was happy. At last, she was enjoying it. Heejin was making her feel amazing. She knew it would feel even better when they’d picked up the rhythm but there was no rush. They had all night to enjoy themselves thoroughly. 

Heejin was getting addicted to the extremely slow pace she was keeping. She thought that only fast and rough sex would feel good but she was wrong. This way she could draw out all the pleasant sensations she was feeling. Hyunjin’s walls were grasping her so possessively that she felt owned by her. And she was. Hyunjin was the one dictating their whole coupling after all. She was the one who controlled everything and she was glad for it. The way her dick was engulfed by her was wonderful and she hoped she was making her feel as good as she felt.

Hyunjin was enjoying the slow fucking so much that she hadn’t noticed all the cum that was leaking to the floor every time Heejin pulled out. It seemed both of them had a lot to give, big loads of cum. When she noticed it, she felt the need to touch it and she lowered her torso to reach it. At the same time, Heejin gave another painfully slow thrust and that’s when Hyunjin felt it. She arched her back suddenly, head falling onto the floor and she gave out a loud cry.

“HEEEEJIIIIIIN!!!!” Hyunjin whimpered.

“Do that again… Please!!!” Hyunjin continued.

Heejin was not doing anything differently, to be honest, but she kept on bucking her hips rhythmically into Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn’t know it at the time but when she lowered down, Heejin’s cock had reached her g-spot and she was hitting it perfectly. It was a nice find as they both were first-timers who were just discovering each other.

Heejin was not an expert at sex but she was not ignorant about it. Unlike Hyunjin, she could guess what had happened and it made her smile. She maintained the lazy thrusts but applied more force into them, wanting to nudge Hyunjin’s sweet spot with her the tip of her dick. 

Heejin’s breathing was starting to stagger. Her breaths became quick and slightly irregular. She deduced she was getting closer to her climax. Hyunjin felt Heejin’s breath above her and she herself was not far behind as the stimulation of her spongy nub had helped in pushing her over the edge. 

“Heejin, baby… Let’s cum together…” Hyunjin pleaded.

As Hyunjin felt the release of Heejin’s seed inside of her, she involuntarily grasped onto her cock, holding it hostage. Heejin was growling blissfully at the action. Hyunjin then freed her dick and her walls relaxed satisfyingly while she felt a sudden burst and rush throughout her body. She was finally orgasming.

Hyunjin was seeing stars. Her orgasm felt much more powerful than the ones she had when they were fooling around in school. She was feeling warm and tingly all over her body. Feeling blissful and satisfied, but also beat. Her chest was rising up and down, her shallow and uneven breath an indication of her tiredness. However, the night was young and she couldn't wait to indulge in this feeling all the times she could.

On the other hand, Heejin was feeling even more vigorous. As she was in rut, each orgasm signified the desire for even more pleasure. Her dick was still enclosed deep into Hyunjin’s vagina and she was hard again, ready to go again. She gave a quick thrust surprising Hyunjin.

“Mmmmm, baby… So hard and ready to go again… Go harder this time…” Hyunjin demanded to her girlfriend.

“I’m not going to go easy on you, babe… You better hold yourself…” Heejin playfully replied.

As they had gotten over their first joining, they were eager to explore and discover more of their sexuality together. Heejin was in rut and Hyunjin was in heat. All the pleasantries from their first time would be lost in the way and only the primal desire to feel bliss and satisfaction would remain. It was time to let go of inhibitions and fuck each other like they were meant to, like animals. 

Heejin started grinding her hips into Hyunjin, rubbing her cock around her ass. The tip poised at her sweltering entrance and poking it in a taunting manner. The hardness of Heejin dick felt so livid on Hyunjin’s. The roughness displayed by her actions only encouraged Hyunjin further to roll her hips in tandem to Heejin’s teasing. Both were feeling so lustful and unrestrained.

Hyunjin's asscheeks were so full, Heejin loved them. They looked so soft but when she grabbed them, they were taut and firm. She started groping them cruelly, scratching them with her nails and pinching them until the skin turned red. Hyunjin was loving the rough treatment in her buttocks. She liked seeing this side on Heejin. Normally, Heejin treated her with care and love but this was a completely different instance and she was delighting herself in being treated harshly. She felt like an object for Heejin’s pleasure. Her cheeks ached but the pain was encouraged and she yearned for more. 

Heejin was proud of her work. Hyunjin’s asscheeks were a crimson red due to her rough fondling and mistreatment. She looked exquisite. Nonetheless, something was missing from her to look perfect. She grabbed her penis and put it between her cheeks, resting on her asshole. Her dick was so long that Hyunjin’s butt covered the head so she had to thrust a little forward so it would be placed over her ass and visible to her eyes. 

What a sight. Now, Hyunjin’s backside looked perfect. Heejin’s cock was being hugged by Hyunjin’s asscheeks, her cockhead smugly fitted over her red ass. Heejin began dragging her penis up and down all along Hyunjin’s orifices. Taking her time so she could feel her grazing both of her holes, all the remaining cum they have left on their bodies helped causing a sweet friction.

Hyunjin felt how both of her holes loved the palpitations of her girlfriend’s cock and she couldn't help but feel overstimulated. She couldn’t hold herself for much longer and she came in a matter of minutes spitting a spray of hot cum onto Heejin’s stomach.

“Fuck!!!!! What a dirty slut! Cumming just by me rubbing you holes…” Heejin spat. “Now, let’s try that pretty pussy again or do you want me to ram your squishy ass?” Heejin mockingly asked inserting her finger in her asshole.

“Stop talking and mount me! What are you waiting for? Mount me! Make your bitch!” Hyunjin screamed at her defiantly.

Her sweet Hyunjin had been demanding before but this was new. She knew most of it was heat talk but she would indulge in every second of it. Heejin drew her hips back in the air and slammed with all her force into Hyunjin, burying her cock so deeply Hyunjin let out a loud scream. She was not going to go easy on her and she began fucking her with all her might.

Hyunjin was loving this. Heejin was being so rough, she was feeling how her dick hit her cervix alongside her g-spot This time she enjoyed it, though. The mixture of pleasure and pain had blinded her senseless. She liked being possessed this way as if she were a mere hole for Heejin’s satisfaction.

Heejin was fucking her into smithereens, pounding so hard, her red cheeks were bouncing due to the force of her thrusts. She slapped Hyunjin’s ass each time she pulled out as she delighted herself in seeing her twitching hole trying to grasp onto something that was no longer there. The way her hole gaped made her crazy and she thrusted back even more strongly. She was humping her like a bitch, even though she was a cat.

Hyunjin pussyhole was being so abused she knew she would be sore later and she prayed she wouldn’t be able to walk to have a reminder of this wicked experience. When they had gone slow it had felt intimate and loving but this, it felt raw and primal. She was glad they could wallow in both extremes.

Heejin continued her punishing pace, hammering her hips so fast she swore she would break her spine because of the force she was applying to each stroke. Even if her body couldn’t take it anymore, she would make sure to fuck Hyunjin into a whimpering mess. She wanted her in tears of joy and pain.

“Fuck my cunt!! Fuck it… Harder!! Go harder!!!!” Hyunjin unexpectedly yelled.

Heejin felt compelled to obey her mistress. She started pounding on Heejin even more forcefully wanting to bring her to climax. Her hips were going back and forth so quickly that she could barely see her penis. Their rhythm was so fast that she was salivating like a hungry beast and dripping all over Hyunjin. Saliva, sweat and cum staining her back. Hyunjin was no different from her, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, worn out from the crude treatment.

Their orgasms were fast approaching, judging by the way Heejin's thrusts began to get sloppier and sloppier, whereas Hyunjin started clenching and unclenching her pussy walls frenetically. Suddenly, Hyunjin started to cum and she should have felt blissful but she realized Heejin, still inside her, had stopped moving and hadn’t cummed. That bothered her. Heejin pulled out of her and grabbed her balls to contain herself from cumming. Her heated pussy was left twitching and gushing out fluid.

“Why aren't you cumming with me…?” Hyunjin asked somewhat angry.

“Hyunnie… My knot… I popped my knot…” Heejin wearily announced.

That could be a problem. All the excitement from their first time and they hadn’t talked about the basics. Heejin was a dog hybrid, it was natural for her to pop a knot when she got aroused. However, Hyunjin was a cat hybrid, her body wasn’t really designed for taking a knot. In other words. She was not physically made for knotting.

Hyunjin was in a daze still but she had part of her rational mind at play and she wondered what they should do in this situation. She wanted to take Heejin’s knot but she was afraid. She had to think this thoroughly.

She knew Heejin had pulled out of her with a lot of effort instead of egotistically pushing her knot inside her without permission. She loved her even more because of that. The capacity of restraining yourself when you were in lust was not an easy task and Heejin had done it even if it was her first time. It was going to be hard but she felt like she should reward her. Besides, if it wasn’t today, the knotting would take place on another day, so what difference would it make in the end. They were already mates for life, better get done with it.

“Heejin... I want you to properly breed me… Make me you yours… Take me as you mate… Please, knot me…” Hyunjin with newfound belief stated.

“Babe… Are you 100% sure? Once I knot you, there’s no going back, we will be mates for life…” Heejin replied.

“That’s what I want, Heejin… Fill my womb with your cum, make it full and breed me until I carry a litter…” Hyunjin answered back decisively.

Heejin smiled and crushed her hips against Hyunjin’s once again. She was plowing her tight little pussy at an unbelievable pace and pushing all the leftover cum, Hyunjin still had in her, even more deep inside, snapping her pelvis desperately wanting to push her knot all the way into her mate.

The top of her knot had already inflated to an impressive degree. It rubbed against Hyunjin’s clit with each movement, and she was surrendering to it as she lowered her body onto the floor and assumed a more submissive position. Ready to take Heejin completely.

Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open as the widest part of Heejin’s knot breached her entrance. It was happening. She would be knotted. Heejin could see the ring of muscle of Hyunjin’s vagina stretching so deliciously around it. She cried out as it tested her entrance. Narrow at first, then growing wider, it teased her tender pussy muscles and parted them. 

Heejin was pushing in with infuriating slowness. After only an inch or two, Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back in her head. She was feeling so much pressure as the intense stretch was replaced with an incredible sense of fullness. Stars burst behind her eyelids, and her final scream was soundless, as though Heejin had stolen it from her lungs. Heejin had knotted her. She was hers for life.

“Mmmmmmmm... Babe… I love you...!!!!!!...” Heejin exclaimed contently, having claimed Hyunjin as her mate after so long.

Hyunjin couldn't believe she had taken Heejin so well. She felt proud, maybe she was meant only for Heejin’s knot. It felt entirely different from just having her cock inside. She was overly impressed by the thickness of it and the best part was that it hadn’t hurt. She just abnormally wide open and itching something more. She didn’t know what at the moment, but Heejin will make sure to let her know.

They were knotted, yes. However, the act itself wasn’t over. Heejin needed to pump her full of her seed and she had to make her cum so they could both enjoy it. Heejin started rolling her hips very quickly, tugging a bit of their joined parts to cause little movements inside. 

“Babe… I’m gonna fill you to the brim… Take all of my cum…” Heejin announced.

The fullness inside Hyunjin felt amazing and she began fluttering her walls around Heejin’s knot. She was clamping it lusciously and rolling her hips along with Heejin when suddenly Heejin swung her leg over her so they were back to back. They were positioned like dogs are when they finish breeding. Ass to ass. It was definitely an unholy sight. If someone were to look at them, they would look the other way, ashamed. She guessed Heejin had done it instinctively.

Despite the immoral position they were in, Hyunjin dared to clench around Heejin’s cock and move her hips, rolling them and fucking back against her as much as she could. She felt her orgasm coming and hoped Heejin’s would come too. 

“Baby, please… I need your cum… Make me full… I’m your cum dumpster...” Hyunjin begged Heejin.

Heejin began cumming in abundant streams when she felt Heejin talk dirty like that. It was the final push she needed to reach her peak. She kept cumming and cumming inside her mate, gushing all her seed inside of her and seeing how a bit of it was leaking out of their conjoined genitals. Spurt after spurt, she was filling Hyunjin entirely.

Hyunjin didn’t think any more cum could be held in her body. But she was wrong. Her stomach was inflating due to the amount of fluid Heejin kept depositing inside her. The swell of her abdomen would make Heejin happy if she could see her as it emulated a woman’s womb carrying a litter. However, they were still tied, locked, cumming together and joined by Heejin’s thick knot. Heejin couldn’t see her. Hyunjin was desperate for it, she wanted her to see, so she started to move, startling Heejin.

“Don’t tug it, baby… You’ll rip us apart…” Heejin warned referring to Hyunjin’s pulling of their joined lower parts.

“Baby… I want you to see me… I’m so full and it’s swollen… Please, let me show you…” Hyunjin replied prioritizing her animalistic desires before her well-being.

“Just wait for it to deflate, baby and I promise I’ll see you and love you even more… Just don’t hurt yourself and me in the way…” Hyunjin soothingly told her wanting to calm her down.

Heejin knew the act Hyunjin had experienced influenced a lot in the person on the receiving end. It worked that way with dog hybrids and it seemed it had worked on Hyunjin too. The knotting was the most intimate act a hybrid couple, from her species, could experience and it made the pair even more attached to one another. It made them basically dependent on each other physically and mentally. It also created a sense of domesticity in the pair and the excruciating need to breed and form a family. Heejin was used to these kinds of thoughts when she fancied someone, as it was in her genes. She had always liked Hyunjin, so this was no new to her. For her, the knotting had just strengthened their bond even more, but for Hyunjin, she understood she might be feeling overwhelmed and too content to think rationally. It would pass, but definitely not tonight.

Hyunjin was going crazy by the minute, she wanted out of the lock so she could be locked again. How ironic. She wanted to repeat the act all over again and as many times until it assured her getting bred. 

Heejin was just resting on her side, preparing herself, as she knew Hyunjin would jump her once they become untied. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait more, as Hyunjin tugged again and she felt they were no longer locked.

Heejin’s knot emerged very slowly, making her moan as it stretched her. Streams of wetness were squirting out of Hyunjin’s pussy. Once the knot was pulled out completely, a considerable gush of wetness followed after, smearing all over the floor. 

Hyunjin felt a dull pain inside when Heejin’s cock left her and she wish she hadn’t hoped for this because now she missed Heejin. She felt confused, she couldn’t understand herself. She felt even closer to Heejin, she felt like she wanted and loved her even more if that was possible. She craved all of her, her love, her cock, her knot.

Heejin felt a bit disoriented when the unlocking ended so her cock hit the floor when it got out. Her penis looked even larger with her knot formed at the base. She couldn't believe it had been inside Hyunjin’s pussy but she was glad it had and couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

She got up and went to help her mate getting up too when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed her forcefully and shoved her to the nearest couch, straddling her immediately. Hyunjin positioned Heejin diagonally, pressing her down along the couch and hovered over her.

Hyunjin laid Heejin on her back. She bent her legs at the knees, press them to her own body and spread them widely so she could come in between them. Heejin was exposed like she was the one who would take the pounding, and in a way, she was, but she didn’t know it yet. In that position, her asshole was exposed and her erect cock stood tall, vertically, ready for someone to sink in it.

Hyunjin stood on her knees and hovered over Heejin. Then she grabbed her cock and sat on Heejin’s buttocks as she put her dick inside herself. The sensation was over the top, the best. The fullness she felt was unexplainable. She felt whole and sated just by the feel of Heejin’s cock which was hitting her so deeply and nicely. She hummed in satisfaction and didn’t notice that Heejin was feeling even better.

“Fuuucccckkkk!!! Babe!!! What is this? What are you doing to me? You look so hot and you’re making me feel so good…!!” Heejin said blissfully.

“You like it, baby? This is called the amazon position… You know I wear the pants in the relationship, right? So, I’m your amazon... I will always dominate you, better get used to it…” Hyunjin announced proudly.

“Baby, you can dominate me every time you want… I won’t complain… I’m yours for you to do whatever you want…” Heejin replied excitedly.

“Then, take it like a good slut, baby… Prepare for some pounding…” Hyunjin warned her.

Heejin should have been scared, but she was too aroused to care. Hyunjin’s dominance amazed her. She knew Hyunjin's nature as a cat was like that but to see it in action and even in an intimate situation like this was overly arousing. She would let Hyunjin fuck her like a bitch now if that is what she wanted.

As Heejin was with her legs wide open and extended in the air, she grabbed the sole of her own feet and pulled her tights closer to her, embracing Hyunjin's body with her legs and letting her heels rest in her back. Heejin looked so vulnerable to Hyunjin's eyes, assuming such a submitting position that she couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight and gave a testing thrust. Heejin grunted surprised and hissed no able to resist the pleasure that simple movement had given her. Seeing as Heejin was comfortable enough and enjoying her demise, Hyunjin began humping her roughly. Fucking her and fucking herself intensely on Heejin’s meat rod. 

Hyunjin was going at a steady pace lowering herself up and down on Heejin’s dick. Her bounces hard and deep, making Heejin slightly jump from the couch each time Hyunjin enveloped her dick with her pussy. Heejin couldn’t really move in that position and she just took what her mate gave her, a rough hammering and a perfect view of her magnificent body and puffy pussy lips.

Heejin thought Heejin was truly a goddess, an amazon goddess as the position stated. She was so fit and strong, she was a really feminine but she was not soft. She was taut in all the right places, her thighs were firm and robust and her abs were hard. She was tender and fluffy where it counted, though. Hyunjin was perfect in Heejin’s opinion. She loved her body a lot. She loved everything about her mate, even how harshly she was fucking her. She swore her penis was starting to hurt due to the stretching of her foreskin, but she wouldn't mind if taking her like this made Hyunjin happy.

Hyunjin wanted Heejin to knot her again and she assumed that it would be easier in this position. The only difference is that she was the one who would have to push it into her, not the other way around like the first time. 

Wanting to get done with it, she began rocking her pelvis faster to loosen her pussy and take her whole. Her pelvis was grounding against Heejin’s and as she rode her cock, she felt how good it was stretching her walls as far as she could handle it, her dick nudging just the right spot to make her cum undone, and help in the knotting.

Heejin felt her knot inflating once again and she hoped Hyunjin would take her. She was going to cum soon either way. Hyunjin was pushing onto her so good that she knew she would flow like a water fountain deep inside her pussy. 

Hyunjin felt she would cum soon and she pulled Heejin into her, letting go of her legs and lowering her torso down to her, embracing her as she rode her roughly. She wanted to feel her close when she took her knot for the second time. Their faces near each other this time.

Pretty soon after, Heejin felt her orgasm ripping through her body. Hyunjin had crushed into her penis so deliciously that just the sight was enough to let go. Hyunjin noticed Heejin was cumming so she had to speed up to reach her own orgasm.

Heejin’s knot was grazing her pussy lips. She only needed a bit more force and she would impale herself on it. She began stroking her clit quickly wanting to accumulate a lot of cum to lubricate even more her entrance. Heejin continued cumming and Hyunjin couldn’t help staring back at her. She looked so beautiful, with her glossy eyes and pretty smile. Hyunjin knew she could make her cum one more time when she herself did cum.

In no time, a huge puddle of cum had formed beneath her, perfect to use as lubrication, and Hyunjin began lowering herself on Heejin’s knot. It felt even bigger in this position. She had managed to successfully take two inches when she picked up her pace and rubbed her clit harder as she took in more of Heejin’s knot. That did it. Heejin’s knot was almost fully inside of her. Her breathing was coming out in huffs and she was sweating bullets, due to the strain. Her climax was near, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and as she was about to cum, she sank down completely on Heejin’s knot.

It had never felt so good, not even the first time. The pleasure was so great that she was at the edge of passing out, her tongue lolling out. She was feeling too much and with so much intensity she felt she would faint. Her scrunched eyebrows signaling the pleasure she was feeling at the moment. As she was climaxing she felt how her toes were curling. Her whole body shivering uncontrollably. This had to be the best orgasm of their session.

Heejin, just by the sight of Hyunjin, came one more time, filling Heejin with her seed. She had never felt so satisfied and she knew it was because Hyunjin was the one she was sharing this moment with. The feeling in her knot was incredible, embraced by the warmth and depth of her mate’s pussy. By the look on Hyunjin’s face, she knew it felt good for her too.

“Do you like me knotting you, baby…?” Heejin dared to ask as she kept cumming buckets inside Hyunjin.

“You don’t knot me, baby… Let’s make this clear… ‘I’ let you knot me… You are my bitch…” Hyunjin declared with a smirk on her beautiful face, mocking her mate.

“I’m your bitch, baby… I will be whatever you want me to be…” Heejin answered truthfully.

As Hyunjin kept cumming she noticed how she was becoming fuller again. Full of Heejin’s cum. Her stomach had swollen due to the amount of it. She rubbed her abdomen and smiled in contempt. Heejin noticed.

“You’re beautiful, Hyunjin… But you look even more beautiful like that, full of my cum… Your pretty belly swollen with my seed like you were already bred and carrying my pups… Is this what you wanted to show me?” Heejin hopefully asked.

“Yes, baby… I wanted you to see me like this so you could imagine how I’d look when you finally make a mother out of me… I can’t wait for it…” Hyunjin sincerely replied.

Hyunjin could also feel the outline of Heejin’s cock in the lower part of her body. It felt so sinful but she loved the feeling of they truly becoming one. They were like stand-alone pieces that fate had brought together and Heejin knotting her was the epitome of their union. She was whole. She was Heejin’s and Heejin was hers. She made Heejin touch her stomach to feel her own penis deep inside of her and Heejin gasped shocked and amused by the fact.

“I can feel by touching your stomach just how deep I'm inside of you, baby… When I touch here, I know it’s the tip of my cock…” Heejin said amazed.

“You’re so so deep… I can’t believe I managed to take you…” Hyunjin added.

“Baby… I am really deep inside of you… We are truly one… You and me... I can’t believe it…” Heejin whispered rubbing Hyunjin’s belly in an adorable way.

“Heejin… I’m truthful when I say I can’t wait to have a family with you… I love you so much, baby…” Hyunjin said as she kissed Heejin’s neck while plopping over her messily on the couch.

“I want that too, Hyunjin… I won’t lie and say I’m not hoping I’ve managed to breed you tonight because I really do wish it… I want puppies with you…” Heejin hugged her lovingly.

“You mean kitties, baby…” Hyunjin corrected.

“Kitties, puppies… I truly don’t care as long as they are mine and yours…” Heejin honestly said.

“You don’t care? Even if they are those catdog hybrids?” Hyunjin asked.

“I don’t care… That would be better because everyone would know they are rightfully ours…” Heejin said with a smile on her face.

“Heejin, you’re so perfect. I’m so lucky to have you… I regret all the years we wasted not talking to each other.” Hyunjin lamented.

“I don’t regret anything, baby. Everything happened for a reason, I believe that. Even though we were separated I always watched you from afar and longed for your presence back in my life. Now, I’ll have you forever and I promise I would worship you from head to toes, love you all the way and be with you always…” Heejin told her lovingly and kissed her deeply.

“I’m so happy I listened to Jungeun… I have watched you for a long time too, but I’d have never believed I would have the opportunity to talk to you again and even call you mine… I’m beyond happy, my love.” Hyunjin said, tears stinging her eyes.

“Hyunjin, love of my life… I hope those are happy tears… I wanted you in tears when I was fucking you but now seeing you like that I don’t want to see you crying, ever!” Heejin pointed out.

“Why did you have to ruin the moment and mention fucking… You are so annoying!” Hyunjin slapped Hyunjin on her back.

“Baby~… We both know you are the worst here… Look at us… We are still tied, my knot is inside your pussy and you keep squeezing my cock… You want to drain all of my cum… You’re terrible, terrible!” Hyunjin chuckled.

“Me? The worst? Shhhh, that’s a secret… You have to take it to the grave...” Hyunjin playfully told her.

“Are you already putting me six feet under? Hyunnie, you’re so mean!” Heejin replied.

“And you’re infuriating… Shut up or I will tug it!” Hyunjin threatened.

“Don’t you dare, baby… We will both end up in the hospital…” Heejin laughed and pull Hyunjin closer to her.

They continued holding one another, feeling sated and joyful, thrilled of being finally together after so many years. They had watched each other from afar, and now they wouldn’t let each other out of their sight. They were to be together forever.

As they were drifting off to sleep, Hyunjin felt how Heejin’s knot popped out of her pussy and all their combined cum spilled on the couch forcing them out of their dream world. This could only mean one thing. Well, they had their whole lives to sleep, Heejin thought.

“It’s out!!! Ready for the next round?” Hyunjin enthusiastically asked Heejin.

“Whatever my baby wants…” Heejin responded with a lazy smile and a huge yawn. 

And Heejin would spend all night pleasing her mate until the morning came and she would continue doing it until exhaustion takes over both of them. After all, Hyunjin was the one she had wanted all her life and she wouldn’t dare let a second go to waste.

And Heejin would spend all night pleasing her mate until the morning came and she would continue doing it until exhaustion takes over both of them. After all, Hyunjin was the one she had wanted all her life and she wouldn’t dare let a second go to waste.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> comments & thoughts: https://curiouscat.me/ramyeonmeokgogallae


End file.
